


灼蕖

by Juanstrovsky



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juanstrovsky/pseuds/Juanstrovsky





	灼蕖

<芙蕖

从什么时候开始的？文泰一已经记不清了。

小孩子总是长得很快，李东赫也一样。等到文泰一察觉到的时候，那孩子已经从又黑又瘦的小豆芽菜，长成肩比他还宽的少年了。

他想不通李东赫怎么会变得这么漂亮。

小时候明明只是个又瘦又小的小鬼，皮肤很黑，早先文泰一以为那是在外面疯玩晒得了，还觉得这孩子肯定很淘气，后来发现那是他原本的肤色，但淘气是真的。

那时候李东赫还没有楷灿这个名字，说实话这名字很衬他。文泰一有时候觉得公司起的艺名其实很有点意思，楷灿，若是写成汉字的话，或许可以理解成模范的阳光。文泰一曾经看到过一种说法，他们现在学语文，是为了将来看到美丽的景色，可以想起“落霞与孤鹜齐飞，秋水共长天一色。”这样的句子，而不是只能想到“卧槽好看”。而他看到李东赫的时候，就想到楷灿这个名字真是适合他。

 

他和李东赫差不多是同时期进公司，说起来，这个弟弟的公开时间还要比他早些。小男孩的声线很特别，就算是在一万个人当中，也能够轻易的分辨，而他又有着别人羡慕不来的，那种让歌声像说话一样自然又动人的天分。文泰一猜想上帝在造这孩子的时候大概是不小心掉了一勺阳光进去，才能让他唱歌的时候像太阳一样闪闪发光。你不得不承认有些人生来就带着光，李东赫就是那样的人。他一开口，文泰一就能想象到，十年，二十年之后，他会是怎样一个优秀的主唱。

大抵就像是李东赫招人喜欢那样，文泰一作为哥哥，总是没有什么威严，这状况从李东赫还是个不到一米六的小萝卜头就开始了。

他们算是最早确定出道的那一批，同在一个声乐班上课的时候，小萝卜头李东赫就喜欢跟他抱抱，他是个没什么架子的哥哥，也格外偏爱这位可爱的弟弟。

私下里李东赫甚至尝试过大胆的跟他说平语，开始只是试探，一旦发现他不生气以后，就成了两个人秘密的小游戏似的。一旦只剩下他们两个人，李东赫就撒着娇伸开双手要抱抱，脸上一副乖巧可爱的表情，嘴里却说着我们泰一啊之类无法无天的话。

那孩子很敏感，又可爱。可爱不是可怕的，可怕的是他清楚的知道自己可爱，并且聪明的运用这可爱做武器，他的可爱像是济州岛上的海风，夹杂着阳光，清爽又温暖，然而一不留神，就被那潮湿的盐雾侵蚀了。

李东赫就那样灵活的游走在你觉得可爱到快要生气的边界，文泰一甚至觉得这孩子是不是手里偷偷藏着什么文泰一情绪遥控器之类的道具，让他总是生不起气来。

李东赫在这样的惯性里逐渐变得予求予取，他要的东西越来越多，但硬要说起来，也不是什么过分的要求。

弟弟逐渐从那个赖在哥哥怀里撒娇的孩子，长成了可以把哥哥抱进怀里的少年了，李东赫逐渐舒展开来的眉眼带着弯月一样的弧度，鼻头和脸庞都是小小的，偏偏嘴唇丰润，好像盛夏的花瓣。

这样的李东赫朝他索吻的时候，文泰一的脑海里无端的浮现了曾经读过的中国诗句。

远而望之，皎若太阳升朝霞；迫而察之，灼若芙蕖出渌波。

 

<少年

李东赫有一位年上的恋人。

或许是他的臆想吧，因为哥哥从来都是那么温柔，有时候他觉得文泰一是爱他的，因为那人的温柔就像是没有底线一样，令人生气的接纳着他的试探。但更多的时候，李东赫处在不确定的惶惶不安之中。

他既没有勇气真的去试探文泰一的底线，又觉得或许文泰一对每个人都是一样的，他只不过是那个格外过分的家伙罢了。因为这个，李东赫甚至偷偷开小号在匿名论坛里询问，多数人都会答道，他肯定是也喜欢你，要对自己有自信啊。但这是没办法的事，因为恋爱中的人是不可能有自信这种东西的。

他们的粉丝给他们起名叫SUN&MOON，李东赫觉得纯属无稽之谈。月亮是要靠着太阳的光芒才可以发光，谁见过太阳像跟屁虫似的缠着月亮的？

李东赫总是想着哥哥，不善言辞的哥哥，温柔的哥哥，唱起歌的时候和平时不一样，格外有魅力的哥哥，在镜头面前害羞不会表现的哥哥。

虽然喜欢的是哥哥，但是大抵每一位年下的恋人都是这样的吧，喜欢的同时却又担心哥哥只是把他当做孩子。

像是他们之间的小秘密，当周围没有第三个人的时候，他会用平语跟文泰一说话，最开始只是试探，时间久了文泰一也就默许了，每当这个时候李东赫都有一种隐秘的快乐，好像他们跨越了年龄，现在是平起平坐的了。

 

李东赫也曾偶然的发现过文泰一的秘密。

那是文泰一的某一份收藏品，这个哥哥有着与众不同的感性，而他的藏品也是稀奇古怪的，其中和李东赫相关的，是一些李东赫并不了解的CD。

现在甚至找到一个可以播放cd的电脑都有点费劲了，也就是文泰一还在收藏这些东西。

李东赫终于把那张cd打开来，熟悉的bgm响起，是他和文泰一一起录过的导唱和demo，文泰一把他们一首一首的收集起来，然后灌进这张光碟里，在独自一人的时候，用他那台花了大价钱买来的音响小心翼翼的播来听。这样的CD有整整一叠，甚至还仔细的做了封面跟备注。

 

出道的那一年他十六岁了，尝试着向文泰一索吻的时候，文泰一没有拒绝。李东赫把那一天记下来，就算做是他们的恋爱纪念日。

十八岁生日的那天，他又大着胆子向哥哥求欢，文泰一也没有拒绝。

他的十八岁生日礼物是文泰一的初次，也是他自己的。哥哥怕他受伤，强忍着羞涩自己做了扩张，然后把身体最柔软的部分交给了他。但就算是这样，李东赫还是觉得不安。

文泰一不是不爱他的，但李东赫说不清这爱到底包含这什么成分，至少没有把李东赫当做文泰一的男人看这一部分。

六年的年龄差让李东赫时常惶恐不安，他努力的在后面追赶着，生怕文泰一走远了忘了他，又担心文泰一终于觉得他幼稚，觉得他该长大了，而收回这份过分纵容的溺爱。

 

李东赫把脸埋进文泰一汗湿的发丝里，带着说不清道不明的委屈，“哥哥在把我当做小孩子吗？”

而文泰一摸摸他的头，笑着说道，“你本来就是小孩子。”

 

但后面的话文泰一没有告诉李东赫：你在我心里永远是小孩子，是最珍爱的小男孩。

-END-


End file.
